Arrow: Two Different Types
by Richd172
Summary: A story that is when Oliver went missing and the team was falling apart. In one part two of the characters end up sleeping with each other.


Arrow: Two Different Types

A story that is when Oliver went missing and the team was falling apart. In one part two of the characters end up sleeping with each other.

Characters: Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper and John Diggle.

Other characters: Laurel Lance, Captain Quentin Lance and Lyla Diggle.

In Felicity's Apartment

Felicity is having a bad dream that she is standing by someone. She is seeing Ra's and Oliver fight. She yells out for Oliver but it's too late. Oliver is stabbed by Ra's then pushed over the edge. She wakes up in a sweat and looks at the time. The time is 9:30am. Felicity gets out of bed and goes to take a shower. After she's done with the shower she gets a call to come into the cave.

In the Arrow Cave

Laurel says looking at Felicity "Good morning Felicity". Felicity says in shock "Good morning Laurel". Diggle goes up to Felicity. He says to her "Are you alright Felicity"? Felicity says "Yes John I'm fine". Then John goes over to Roy. Roy says "It looks like there is something wrong with Felicity". Then Felicity gets a call from Captain Lance. She tells Laurel and Roy to suit up. While everyone is out she starts to think of her life without Oliver. Felicity gets a call from Roy that they are coming back. Laurel gets changed in a private area. Roy goes to the bathroom to get changed.

Felicity for some reason watches Roy get change. She doesn't know why she is watching him? John Diggle walks in. John says "So Felicity what are you looking at"? Felicity was scared to see that John had stand there watching her. Felicity changed the channel and said "Uhm I wasn't watching anything"? John looked at Felicity for a few minutes. John says to Felicity "I know you really miss Oliver and so does everyone. Why don't you go back to your apartment. We'll closed everything down". Felicity nods yes and then leaves to go home.

At Felicity's Apartment

Felicity finally gets into her apartment and places her bag on the couch. First Felicity has her dinner and watches TV. After she ate dinner she went to go take a shower. Felicity closes her eyes in the shower. First she pictures that Oliver is in the shower with her. But then for some awkward reason John is I the shower with her. Then she opens her eyes to see if that was true. She finally finishes her shower and puts on her bathrobe. Felicity walks to her room to call Lyla. Felicity says "Hey Lyla can I be honest with you"? Lyla on the other side walks over to a quieter room with no one in it.

Lyla says to Felicity "Yes Felicity you can be honest with me"? Felicity says to Lyla "So I was just taking a shower and for some reason I pictured John in the shower with me. Then pictured Oliver bleed in the shower. I don't know what these two visions would come up"? Lyla thinks for a few minutes. Lyla says "It's probably because you blame yourself for Oliver's death or that you miss him"? Felicity then answers "Well I think your are right". The two continue to talk for sometime. Then Lyla leaves to go to be with her daughter and husband.

Felicity gets dressed to lay in bed all by herself. Before she falls asleep in bed, Felicity decides to watch some TV. The one show that Felicity watches is How To Get Away with Murder. Felicity says "This show is really good I don't know why Thea doesn't like it"? Felicity starts to feel like she's going to fall asleep. Before Felicity went to sleep she shut the TV off first. In her dream it was pleasant at first but soon it got bad. Her dream was of her on a date with Oliver. The date had went well but by the end it didn't. Towards the end of the dream she saw that Oliver was bleeding.

Felicity woke up in a sweat from her nightmare. She saw that it was only 3:30pm. Felicity said to herself "I'm going for a walk around the apartment"? She sees a light on in her tv room. Felicity walking over with a knife "Hello is anyone there, I have a knife and I'm not afraid to use it"? Felicity gets to her living room and sees that the TV is still on. Then Felicity turns the TV off and goes back to her room. She gets into bed while not hopping to have the same dream again. Finally she gets to have a good night sleep.

The Next Day at a Bar

Roy and the others where wondering where Felicity was at this time. Roy says "Where could Felicity could be at a time that we need"? Laurel just said "Well that girl has been having problems so I'd expect that she would be somewhere"? John says "Well last night Lyla was talking to her about something that I was told what"? The three waited and waited for Felicity to come. The three couldn't wait any longer. So Roy calls Felicity. Felicity looks at her phone and sees that's it's Roy calling but she hangs it up. Roy than calls Thea's phone.

Thea answers her phone "Hello Roy what do you need"? Roy says to Thea "Is Felicity there"? Thea looks around to see Felicity at the bar. Thea looks at Felicity and then goes back to talk to Roy. Thea says "Yes she is here let me hand the phone to her". Thea walks over to Felicity and tries to give her the phone. Felicity takes the phone from Thea. Felicity says "Well look who it is Mr. Nice Peace of Ass. I'm mean…" she says drunk. Then Felicity turns and throws up all over the floor. John then goes to get Felicity from upstairs. Then he brings her downstairs. Felicity sits down in her chair and look at the three. Felicity starts to see things that she couldn't believe.

Felicity was seeing John, Laurel and Roy naked. Felicity said still drunk "Why are the three of you naked in the Arrow Cave"? Laurel says "I think whatever she drank is making her see things"? John said "I think so since she said that the three of us where naked". Felicity says "John, Roy, why do you have condoms on. Huh I'm telling Lyla that you plan to fuck either Laurel or I"? Roy says "Yep she's definitely is drunk". The three think on what to do with Felicity. Roy says "Well I think someone should take her home".

Laurel says "Well the last time I took her home and she was drunk, she threw up all over my nice shirt"!? John tried to remember what had happened last when he took Felicity back to her apartment? Then John remembers what had happened to him last time. John forces himself to say what happened. John says "The last time I took her back to her apartment she kept on treating me like a dog". Laurel and Roy start to laugh historically at what happened to John. Roy says to the two "Well it looks like I'll be taking Felicity home". Roy and the other goes over to Felicity. Roy says "Come on Felicity I'm taking you back to your apartment". Felicity says "Alright take me home tonight. Okay that came out sort of strange"? Roy and Felicity leave to go back to her apartment.

Back at Felicity's apartment

Roy helps Felicity get into her apartment building. Then into her apartment without her falling. Roy says to Felicity "I'm going to help you get into the shower". Felicity didn't want to say anything or she might throw up again. So Felicity nods yes to Roy and they go into the bathroom. As Felicity was getting changed to go into the shower, Roy quickly ran behind the door. Felicity says with her bra still on "Oh come on Roy you've seen me worst the right now"? Roy goes back into the bathroom and as Felicity is about to take off her 32B size bra. Also she takes off her underwear.

Roy covers his eyes as she gets naked. Felicity says "Oh come on Roy don't be a fucking pussy you've seen Thea naked 100 times before"! Roy says "No I'm not going to look". Felicity says "Take your fucking hands off her eyes now"! Roy all of a sudden was scared of Felicity and he knew she would beat him up. So he did what she had asked him. Felicity said "Roy can you help me into the shower and also turn it on for me"? Roy was trying not to get a boner from how hot Felicity was. He helped her get into the shower. Then he put half of my curtain over by her. Roy then turned on the shower. Felicity says "Thanks Roy boy". Roy says while about to leave the bathroom "No problem I'll be watching TV in the other room".

Roy goes to watch his favorite TV show ever. He had watched it a few times with Sin and Thea. Roy has been avoiding his boner and trying to stop thinking of Felicity naked. Then he hears a nock on the wall and knows that's it's Felicity needing something. Roy says "Here I go. I'm coming Felicity"? Roy drags his feet into the bathroom. Roy says to Felicity who has her head popping out "What do you need help with"? Felicity says "I need some help with washing my body, would you mind helping"? Roy says "Sure why not Felicity"?! He goes over to the shower pulls back the curtain gets the soap and rubs it on Felicity's back.

Felicity says "No your not going to do it like that your going to have to come in here. Cause your not going to get my new bathroom mat all wet". Roy says "I'm not ruining these nice clothes that I got the other day". Felicity says in a sweet voice "Well your just going to have to take your clothes off and come in here". Roy says uncaringly "Oh alright, but don't look". Felicity says "Okay I won't look" she pulls the curtain all the way closed. Roy goes over by the door and starts to take off his clothes.

Roy takes off his jeans in which shows his red and green stripped boxers. Felicity laughs to herself as she watches Roy get undressed. Then Roy takes off his shirt exposing his hairless back. Felicity says to herself "Oh thank good he doesn't have a hairy back"? Then Roy takes off his socks. He turns to see if Felicity was watching him but she wasn't. So he takes off his boxers which making him fully naked. Felicity gets one more look and says to herself "Damn Roy has a great ass". Then Roy turns around but Felicity hides behind the shower curtain. But then Roy notices that he still has his dad's watch on.

Roy says "Oh damn I should take of this watch first" he takes it off. Then he goes towards the shower. Roy says as he's about to go in "Alright Felicity I'm coming in". Felicity answer "Okay I'm looking the other way". Roy gets into the shower and grabs a sponge. Then he puts soap on it and rubs it all over Felicity's back. Roy says to himself "Felicity has a small but nice ass"? Felicity then turns around. Roy again says to himself "Must not want to squeeze Felicity boobs". Felicity says "Can you wash my front please Roy"? Roy says in shock "Uhm…Okay…Felicity"? As Roy washes Felicity's boobs and the rest of her body, she notices that Roy had a boner.

Roy says "Uh…well…I'm done…. Felicity"? Roy then gets out of the shower a little wet. So he drys off the wetness. Felicity says as Roy gets changed and leaves the bathroom "Well thank you Roy boy". Roy says as he leaves "Your welcome Felicity I'll be right in the TV room if you need me". Roy leaves as Felicity winks at him. Roy finally gets to the TV room and turns on the TV. Now he finally gets to calm down but isn't able to because of his dick. Meanwhile Felicity is finishing her shower while humming. Felicity gets out of the shower and dries off. Felicity says out loud to herself "I'm going to have sex with Roy". Roy senses that someone is going to come down the hall.

Felicity then leaves the bathroom without a towel or any clothes. She walks do the hall over to Roy. Roy trying to pay attention to his show. Then Felicity says "Hey Roy what yeah watching"? Roy looks over to see Felicity full naked and her boobs hanging. Roy can't answer Felicity cause he's too busy looking at her boobs. Roy says "I Uhm… I'm watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine". Felicity walks around the couch to sit on it. Roy asks "Why are you naked and sitting on your couch"? Felicity answers "Well after all this is my apartment and I can do whatever I want. Also why aren't you"? Royal hesitates to answer. Roy answers "Because I'm a guess in your house and I'm not going to do that".

Roy knew that Felicity was still a little drunk. Felicity says "Well I want you to be naked and see your boner"!? Roy was surprised that Felicity knew that he had a boner. Before Roy could say anything Felicity pulls down Roy's jeans and boxers. She then takes out Roy's dick and starts to suck it. As Felicity sucks Roy's dick, he says "Oh yes oh fucking god yes"! Felicity's head goes up and down while suck Roy's dick. After a while Felicity chicks on Roy's dick. Felicity then removes herself from Roy's dick. She gets up and walks down the hall. Felicity says as she walks down the hall "Well Roy if you want more of this I'll be in my room". As Felicity walks down the hall Roy thinks about it.

Few minutes later

Roy finally decides to go fuck Felicity in her room. So he gets up and runs into Felicity's room. Felicity says "Well look who made up their mind"? Roy goes and lays down next to Felicity. They start to make out for an hour. Roy carefully licks Felicity's nipple and then her pussy. Felicity let's out "UHHHHH"! After Roy licks Felicity's pussy he gets up to leave the room. Felicity says "Where are you going"? Roy says "I'm going to get changed in the bathroom so that we could get right to it". Felicity let's Roy get naked in the bathroom. Then Roy comes back from the bathroom. Felicity says "Oh my gosh Roy your dick looks longer than before"?

Roy says to Felicity "I was thinking that you'd be on top sucking my dick while I lick your pussy on the bottom"? Felicity says to Roy "Sure I'm down with that". Felicity gets up and let's Roy lay down. Then she goes to suck Roy's dick as he licks her pussy. Felicity starts to say "Oh UHHHHH"! Then the both of them stop lick and suck to take a break. Roy than goes to get a condom on before he puts his dick in her. He finally gets it on and then Felicity lowers herself onto Roy. Felicity starts to say "Oh god yes Roy fuck me"! Roy grabbed onto Felicity's sides and brought her down then up. Felicity has an aroused look on her face.

Felicity looks back to Roy and smiles at him. Roy says "Okay that was really strange Felicity"? Felicity just gave Roy a strange look. A few minutes later Felicity got off of Roy. Roy says "Where are you going Felicity"? Felicity rushes to the bathroom to throw up one more time. Roy than knows that Felicity was throwing up in the bathroom. Then Felicity cleans out her throat and goes back to Roy. This time Felicity goes to face the wall. First she lowers herself onto Roy. Felicity bounces up and down on Roy's dick. Felicity says "Oh god Roy, oh fuck yes"! Felicity than brings herself forward onto Roy.

Both of them start to say "UHHHHH Yes"! Felicity starts to move a lot more faster on Roy's dick. Felicity says to Roy "Roy I want you to fuck me from behind". Roy could tell that Felicity was still a little drunk. So Roy just said "Sure why not Felicity"? Felicity got off of Roy and went to her hands and knees. Roy moved from where he was so that he could be correct. Then he went right into Felicity from behind. Felicity says as Roy entered her again "Oh fuck yes Roy". Roy than continued to fuck Felicity again. Felicity start to have her eyes look up. Then she tells Roy "Oh fuck Roy… I want you to pull my hair back until I look up". Roy then pulls Felicity's hair back which makes her look up.

Felicity says out loud "Oh god Roy I love that"! Felicity gets a chance to look at her ceiling. Roy starts to pound Felicity even harder than the last. Felicity says "Oh fuck me Roy fuck me like you've never before"! Roy than looks at Felicity with a strange look. The two fuck like that for about an hour. Roy and Felicity both see their phones ring but don't answer it. Roy says "Well I guess that I was wrong Felicity. I guess that your going to be my second favorite girl that I fucked". Felicity answers back "Ah that's so nice…of you to say that Roy". What Felicity didn't know that Roy had gotten a little drunk before he came into her room.

At John and Lyla's apartment

Both Lyla and John where trying to call Roy and Felicity. John says "Have you gotten a hold of Felicity"? Lyla says to John "No I haven't gotten anything back from her. Have you gotten a message from Roy"? John looks at his missed calls and sees that no one had called him says to Lyla "Well no I have gotten a message back from Roy either"? Both of them think for a minute.

John than says to Lyla "I'll call Laurel to see if she had gotten a call from Felicity or Roy". Lyla says "I'll send Thea a text asking her if she got a call from either one of them". John calls Laurel's house number. While Lyla sends a message to Thea. Lyla tells John "Okay so Thea said that she hasn't gotten a message from Roy". John was still trying to call Laurel so he nods yes.

In Laurel's Apartment

Laurel walks over to her couch naked to watch a movie. Laurel says "I do love being single". Then she sees the phone rings and goes to pick it up. Laurel sees that John and Lyla are calling her. Laurel says "Why hello John what do you need"? John answers Laurel "I just wanted to know if you have got a call or a message for Roy or Felicity on your cell". Laurel goes to check her cellphone and only sees a texting. Laurel tells John "I got a text from Roy saying that he's just waiting for Felicity to get out of the shower and also help her into be".

John says "Is that all you got from Roy"? Laurel looks to see if she got anymore messages from them. But she only got that one. Laurel says back to John "Nope that's all I've got from him". John says "Well thanks Laurel"? John hangs up the phone and Laurel goes back to watching her movie. Laurel also starts to wonder what the two might be doing.

Back at Felicity's apartment

Felicity was still getting fucked by Roy from behind. Their phone where lighting up since they where on silent but they didn't check. Roy than pulls his dick out of her vigina. Then the two lay on the bed while taking a break. But soon later Felicity goes to the end of the bed and lays on her back. Roy says looking Felicity "What are you doing"? Felicity says to Roy "I want you to fuck me while I'm on my back". Roy than goes over to Felicity and shoves his dick into her. Felicity says "Oh god slow down speedy there's no rush".

Roy slowly moves back and forth. Then Felicity hits Roy to tell him to stop. Felicity says to Roy "Roy now I want you to fuck me while standing up". Roy just says to her "Okay Felicity". Roy goes to the left side of the bed and then Felicity goes over to Roy. Then Felicity sits right onto Roy's dick. Roy then starts to stand up and fuck Felicity in the air. Felicity has a look on her face that she can't handle Roy's cock while in the air. Felicity says "Oh god Roy, oh fuck yes"! On the other hand Roy couldn't say anything. Then Roy goes to sit back down. But this time Felicity is still bouncing up and down on Roy's dick.

Roy asks Felicity "Felicity could you get off then come back onto my dick but facing that way"? Felicity just gets up and then turn towards the other wall. Then Felicity sits back down onto Roy's dick. Roy than stands back up and carries Felicity. Roy tries not to drop Felicity onto the floor. But then Roy decides to put Felicity up against a wall. Felicity says to Roy "OHHHH FUCK YES ROY FUCK ME"! Roy really didn't want to say anything to Felicity. But than he said "Oh fuck Felicity"! Then the two go back to Felicity's bed. Felicity got off of Roy and started to stroke his dick. But Roy couldn't cum for Felicity.

Roy says to Felicity "Well sorry Felicity it looks like I can't cum". Felicity says in determination "I'll just have to make you cum"! Felicity keeps on trying to make Roy cum but it doesn't go so well. Felicity tries at least three more times but it doesn't work. So Felicity says to Roy "How about this close your eyes and imagine that Thea is jerking you off"? Roy as he closes his eyes "Well that'll be easy for me". Roy closes his eyes and images Thea jerking him off. Felicity then was surprised to see that it actually worked. Roy than starts to cum and Felicity leans forward so that it could end up on her face.

Then Roy falls back onto the bed as Felicity goes to wash her face off. Later Roy goes under Felicity's sheets and falls asleep. But then Felicity comes back into her room to see Roy asleep. Felicity says to a sleeping Roy "Roy are you fake sleeping or are you really sleeping"? Then she notices that he's really sleeping but then all of a sudden Felicity goes to lay in bed. Felicity gets into bed and falls asleep.

The next morning

Roy gets up to go to the bathroom in which he thinks that he's at his own house. Then Roy gets back into bed and falls back to sleep. Roy than rolled over a few minutes later. He opened his eyes to see Felicity in bed in. Felicity then opened her eyes to see Roy looking right at him. Both of them yelled "Ahhhhhh"! Roy says "Oh god please don't tell me that we fucked last night"? Then Felicity says to Roy before checking "I don't know I just woke up and saw you laying right there"! Felicity checks under sheets. Felicity says "Oh come on"?! Roy says "What's the matter Felicity"? Felicity throws the sheets off of the bed.

Felicity than says "Well than why are the two of us naked in bed. Also you still have a condom on"! Roy looks down to see that he has a condom on but he's ashamed. Roy says "I don't know why that's still on there usually I always take it off". Roy then takes the condom off and he starts to feel pain in his dick. Felicity gets up and goes to look in the bathroom. Felicity back and says "Look at this Roy there is cum of the towel. So that means that we did have sex". Roy says "Well than what should we do"? Felicity thinks for a second. Felicity than says to Roy "How about we both get dressed then go our own ways and never talk about this or mention this to anyone".

Roy agrees to what Felicity said and gets dressed. Then he leaves to go back to his house. The next day at work John walks up to Roy to ask him something. John says "So Roy what happened last night we tried calling you last night"? Roy answered "Well I helped Felicity into her apartment and then she was fine and then went back to my house. I probably missed your call cause I fell asleep". John understands what happened to Roy and leaves. Felicity and Laurel come down the stairs. Laurel asks "So how was your night yesterday"? Felicity took a deep breath and said "Roy helped me get into bed than he left. That's all I can remember". Laurel says "Sure that's what you did last night"?

Secret Scene

Felicity brings Laurel into a secret room. Felicity slams and locks the door behind her. Laurel and Felicity just look at each for a minute. Felicity says to Laurel "What do you mean 'Sure that's what you did last night'"? Laurel answers "Well I know that you and Roy did it last night"?! Felicity replies "How did you know that"? Laurel says "Well I can detect stuff because my father is a police officer"? Finally Felicity says "So what are you going to do about it"? Laurel says "Oh I don't know"?

The End

Ending Notes

This story might not be the best that I have done. It's just something that I tired. One thing is that this is the first of the new stories. I have plan to do another Jessie Story and start Lab Rats. But next is a new Agents of SHIELD Story and also maybe a new The Flash Story


End file.
